villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gary Smith
Gary Smith is the main antagonist in the video game; Bully. He is a malicious student that vows to take over Bullworth Academy and become the Head Boy. He has a very rare type of ADD. He was voiced by Peter Vack. Physical Appearances Gary is slightly taller then Jimmy, but a bit more slender. He has brown hair in a low fade style with a part on the left, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a teal Bullworth sweater vest, unique to him, over a grey shirt, and grey school slacks. He has a silver watch on his left wrist, and a brown leather wristband on his right. In the winter he wears a black wool skullcap. At Halloween he wears a Nazi Officer costume and carries a riding crop which Jimmy can wrestle off him. Personality Gary has a very bad reputation among the other students in school. He is described by Algie as a sociopath, and Pinky claims that he likes to torture people. Gary admits that he suffers from ADD, and also shows traits of narcissism and paranoia, often imagining he is in charge of a large empire. He was on behavior medication but stopped taking it some time around Halloween. He has also been a therapy patient of Dr. Bambillo. Despite being mentally unstable, he is highly observant and knowledgeable, telling Jimmy that "nothing escapes his notice". However, he also thinks that friends are for the weak. Interestingly, he has a personality very similar to Jerry Martinez from GTA: Vice City Stories. Gary's History His background is mostly unknown. He cites his parents as one of his "problems". Miss Abby speaks poorly of Gary's mother, and Mr. Smith is suggested to be Gary's grandfather since he shares the same surname and complains about the state of the family. Donald Anderson can be heard to mention that Mr. Smith (referencing either Gary's father or grandfather) was kicked out of Bullworth Academy and went to prison. If this were true in reference to Gary's father, it could help explain Gary's behavior. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Gary's bad behavior and unstable personality. Gary is very open about his plan to take over Bullworth, going so far as to shout that he intends to run the school in front of the clique leaders and their bodyguards during Russell in the Hole. Somehow, he was apparently able to convince them all to trust him, although most, if not all of his interactions with them took place off screen. Role in game Chapter 1 Gary and Jimmy Hopkins become friends at the beginning of the game, with Gary introducing Jimmy to the school and the four cliques in the school. Gary tells Jimmy of his plan to take over the school and the two, occasionally with Pete Kowalski work together (although Gary frequently bullies Pete, and Jimmy has no desire to run Bullworth). However, Gary stops taking his medication and becomes increasingly paranoid, believing that Jimmy is plotting against him. Gary then leads Jimmy into a trap, forcing Jimmy to fight Russell Northrop at the end of Chapter One. However, when Jimmy prevails, Gary disappears into the background, creating trouble for Jimmy. Chapter 2, 3, & 4 Gary first convinces the Preppies to turn against Jimmy, claiming that Jimmy said that Tad Spencer was inbred in The Eggs. He appears again in Chapter 3, helping Johnny and his gang in Wrong Part of Town. Gary then again disappears into the background, but also turns the Nerds against Jimmy, telling Earnest Jones (Nerd leader) that the pair could take over the school. After Jimmy defeats the Nerds, Gary turns the Townies against him and convinces them to start an open war against the Bullworth population. Jimmy then also loses control of the four school cliques and is expelled by Dr. Crabblesnitch, who was informed by Gary that Jimmy marked the Town Hall. While Jimmy is fighting the Townies, Gary becomes Head Boy at Bullworth, and manages to start a riot on the school campus, with the four cliques openly attacking each other. Chapter 5 Jimmy, Russell and the Townies manage to take control of the school again by defeating the clique leaders. Jimmy and Gary meet once again, with Gary leading Jimmy to the school roof where a fight begins. Jimmy beats Gary, with the pair falling through the glass roof and into Crabblesnitch's office. Crabblesnitch, who heard that Gary was the cause of everything, after being untied by Jimmy, expels Gary, who is then dragged out of the office by Jimmy. Despite being expelled, Miss Danvers continues to make announcements over the public announcement system calling him to Crabblesnitch's office and small talk claims that he is hiding in the bell tower of the Academy and living close to Blue Skies Industrial Park with the Townies. Trivia *Gary is the first villain to the company Rockstar to be minor age. (presumably can be 17 years) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rockstar Games Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cowards Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Sociopaths Category:Anarchist Category:Outcast Category:Living Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Pranksters Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Slanderers Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Humans Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence